


Smoke And Mirrors | Nayeon + Momo

by fiestar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Choking, F/F, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: When one desires too much of a good thing it may lead to harm by excess.





	Smoke And Mirrors | Nayeon + Momo

To you the JYP building is a zoo filled with exhibits showcasing the very worst and very best of what idol life has to offer. Looking in through any window could show you a glimpse of a dance practice that flows seamlessly or a fight amongst members that looks to be pulling the group apart like fraying yarn. You got lucking in the sense that you entered this grueling industry alone. Though sometimes you wish you had someone older to lead you through the hardships you encounter, or someone younger to give your excess affection to. Because the truth of the matter will always remain; you’re lonely. There are no members to share your company issued dorm or argue with you over if you had missed your mark during filming. It’s the one thing that makes you regret agreeing to debut before the girls that we going to make up JYP’s next big It Girl group, but it had been revealed a while ago that you’d dodged a bullet that may have killed your career before it really lived. The other three girls that would’ve shared your happiness and sadness for years to come had all slowly left the life of a trainee one by one. The oldest had fallen in love and gotten married. The girl a few months older than you had gone back to school. And the youngest, a few years your junior, had been traded with another trainee of another company.

The only people you had left were the idols that hadn’t gone through the horrors of training with you specifically, but still shared in the collective relief that follows debuting. Whether or not they make it to the big leagues and their name becomes synonymous with the word idol itself isn’t important. Famous or infamous, known or unknown, every idol puts in the same amount of effort to their work. You’ve never met one that doesn’t pour their heart into their work. You don’t train for years of your childhood just to blow off all the responsibilities that come once all the hard training pays off. It helps to minimize the amount of time you have to mull over the reality of your solitude. With practices and filming and recording taking up the majority of your time there’s nothing besides food and sleep for you to focus on. It’s why you come into work even on breaks. It’s not uncommon for you to find your way into the gym at odd hours of the morning to work out with a member of GOT7 or practice a new dance in a random studio with one of the girls from Twice.

Mo Mo is your most common companion. She has a truly natural affinity for dancing and she enjoys expressing herself through music. The girl group member you find yourself drawn to the most, though, isn’t the pretty Japanese girl, but one of her older member. Im Na Yeon has never been called the most beautiful in her group when she’s standing next to beauties like Tzuyu and Sana, but she’s a picturesque beauty to you. You can’t help but find even her smile with those bunny teeth endearingly gorgeous. It makes your heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly and the noise echos into the silence of your solitude. Maybe it’s why you don’t mind it when Na Yeon walks into your studio during one of her breaks to ask if you’d like to accompany her to a visit to the sauna. What had started as an innocent day trip quickly fallen into a deep confessional about your shared fears for the future and a feeling of loneliness even when standing in crowds of people that would much prefer being punched by a prized fighter than seeing either of you hurt or upset. It’s part of the reason you haven’t given up on this life yet and you tell Na Yeon all this amidst the alluring heat of the sauna. Further still the conversation has delved into your minds until the two of you were stretched across the wooden bench of your private steam room, locked together in a tender embrace.

Nothing had come of it after, other than a few needy glances at award shows that were captured for posterity by cameras and used as evidence to prove that the two of you were close friend. It wasn’t an untrue sentiment, but then it was also a sort of understatement. You are one of the closest people to her, even more so than her own members. Though Jeong Yeon is closest in age there’s still a little over a year of time between them. Whereas with you it’s barely a month that makes you younger than her. If she had to pick you’re sure it wouldn’t even by Jeong Yeon that Na Yeon is closest to. It’s obvious the you that Mo Mo and Na Yeon have an easy type of chemistry. It’s hypnotic in just the same way that you’re drawn to the older girl. But for them it started as a junior admiring her elder in much a way girls admire their crushes in school. You’re not sure why it bridged the gap between a platonic friendship and flowed into the territory you’ve been occupying in Na Yeon’s heart, but it’s not really important. Mo Mo was a nice girl with a kind heart.

You’d happily relinquish whatever hold you have on Na Yeon if it meant their happiness. You didn’t loath this endless loneliness so much that you’d put yourself between the bond of soulmates. Besides it being cruel it would be a waste of time, like trying to stop spilled water from spreading across a table. Water is an adaptive substance. It will flow wherever it’s able, even through obstacles like you.

Even so, her feelings for Mo Mo that were so obviously budding in her chest didn’t deter Na Yeon from wanting to be with you. Whether it was spurred by convenience or a fondness that transcended her will to fully rid her heart of your existence you weren’t sure. Whatever the reason, you had responded to Na Yeon’s offer to accompany her to a villa outside the city that was built around a natural hot spring. With not a single schedule looming in the near distance for either of you it was easy to pack your bags and stow away on your secret vacation.

It didn’t matter if your company knew the two of you were leaving together. Everyone from Na Yeon’s members to the intern that always remembers even the weirdest requests you send him in search of to Park Jin Young himself say the two of you as friends that were joined at the hip after spending so much time together. It was the Netizens with their high resolution photos and overactive imaginations that you had to worry about. If even a single photo was leaked, the location of what’s supposed to be a relaxing getaway will turn into a spawning ground for your fans and hers. Luckily, you’d left an hour after Na Yeon and took separate routes to reach the same destination. Your driver was kind about the change in direction and kept up a pleasant conversation as he drove. You make a mental note to request him instead of allowing your drivers to be picked at random the next time you want to go somewhere without your own car.

Na Yeon is waiting for you at the door when you arrive, a soft smile on her flower petal lips. She waits for the door to close behind you before pressing them gently against your own in a tentative kiss. You drop your bags to pull her closer, reveling in the feeling that you’ve missed since the season of comebacks started. All the dances, performances, and awards are forgotten as Na Yeon holds you against her like she’ll shatter you with the softest caress. It’s the subdued touching of a romance not yet in full bloom and you revel in it knowing that you’ll either blossom or whither away on the vine as Mo Mo’s petals block the sun. It’s a grim thought that you force away to focus on this moment of perfection.

Na Yeon tastes sweet as she licks across your lips, tongue gliding across yours as you open your mouth to allow her in. Her wandering hands become more resolute in trekking their journey across your body. She pushes and pulls until your clothes are slipping from your body. As soon as her fingertips encounter bare skin, Na Yeon turns frantic. She moans heavily and tries to pull you closer still. You help her by undressing her in the same hasty way she’d done to you. Beneath her clothes is the body you’ve come to know well, milky skin and graceful curves. You map out her body with your hands. The curve of her hips and dip of her waist up to the valley of her breasts. You sigh into her mouth as she awards you the same treatment before pulling away. For a moment you don’t open your eyes. You’re still reveling in the way she sets your body ablaze with minimal effort.

You part only to find each other again later, after changing into your bathing suits to explore the warm waters of the hot spring. The small pool itself is nestled inside a ring of high arching trees that are tall enough for their leaves to brush the ceiling of the glass room. It’s not raining outside, but you swear in your immobile position staring up at the night sky you can see the stars falling around you like tear drops sparkling through the darkness. It’s a silent beauty that’s only disturbed by the bubbling of the spring, then Na Yeon when she enters the room from behind you. She presses a kiss to the nape of your neck and you swear it burns like you’ve been branded. You wonder what shape it will take. Would it be a perfect mark of her mouth or would it be a shape of its own? Na Yeon’s thumb soothes the burn as she rubs across the soft skin, then moves down the line of your back with a touch just soft enough to raise goosebumps in her wake.

You shiver in the steaming air as her fingers reach the waistband of your bikini bottoms. She tugs the material away from your hips then let’s it snap back into place. The sting is slight and sends another shiver up your spine. This time from anticipation as to what comes next. Na Yeon moves to your left, arm looping around your waist as she pulls you towards the water. Steps have been carved from the original stone to lead into the steaming depths. The feeling hits you in an instant. It feels like being wrapped in a heated blanket made of the finest silk. Your muscles relax in quick succession as you submerge yourself in the water.

Behind you Na Yeon sighs happily. You turn to see her floating with her eyes towards the sky, lashes fluttering as she looks from one star to the next. You revel in your own mind for a while, barely noticing when Na Yeon pulls herself up on to the smooth rocks that surround the spring. You wonder if nature had made them so, years of water splashing over them taking away a bit of edge each time. Na Yeon calls your attention back to her with a hum of your name. You move towards her in no hurry, taking in the beauty of her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. It could be from the heat of the room, but you’re sure it’s from the fire burning inside her. She spreads her legs as you approach. You hadn’t even noticed she’d removed her bottoms some time ago, leaving her completely bare to your heated gaze.

Her center is slick with arousal as she parts her legs to allow you closer. It reminds you of a rose in the morning when dew still clings to its petals. You bite your lip as you stare longingly at the most secret part of Na Yeon’s body. She ushers you closer with an impatient hand in your hair, pressing forward until your lips meet where she wants them most. At first, it’s a muted reaction. Just a soft sigh of relief. But it grows in intensity as you press your tongue between her folds. Parting them as you trace a line towards her sensitive bud. The hand in your hair tightens to a first as you take it between your lips and suck hard enough to pull a shrill whine from her lips. It spurs you on as you press two fingers into her entrance. Na Yeon urges you to move faster, to press harder as her back arches in a sign of her fast approaching end. It hits her like a bolt of lightning that loosens her back into a perfect arch and causes her thighs to quake around your head. She falls limp after a moment, eyes shut as she lays back against the stone floor. You gather her in your arms and lead her on shaking legs back to bed. She falls asleep almost instantly. Leaving you to admire her relaxed expression before falling into dreams yourself.

You wake knowing today will be different. It’s midday and the sun is filtering through the curtains like beams of gold. It warms half of your face with the other shrouded in the shadow of Na Yeon’s smiling face. She greets you with a kiss and the news that she’s ordered take out for the two of you. It takes you the half an hour the food takes to arrive to freshen up to a more presentable state. Na Yeon is still showering when the doorbell rings. You answer with a demure smile and feel it twist into a frown of confusion at the display before you. Instead of someone in a uniform greeting you it’s Mo Mo. She looks undeterred by your suddenly sour expression and offers you the plastic bags in your hand. As promised it is food from Na Yeon’s favorite restaurant. Mo Mo enters with a sweet greeting that you return with less enthusiasm. It’s not that you’re unhappy with the girl’s sudden arrival. It’s more so confusion at why she arrived. Na Yeon hadn’t mentioned inviting anyone else, but you don’t bring it up until Na Yeon joins the two of you in the living room. Mo Mo has turned on a movie about a gang that you recognize strictly because you watch anything and everything involving Lee Min Ki. It makes the situation more enjoyable for you. You barely care about Mo Mo’s sudden appearance by the time Na Yeon gets around to explaining herself.

She promises that she isn’t trying to lead the two of you on and that she truly has feelings for both of you, but it would be impossible for her to choose one over the other. Mo Mo nods pensively as you try to decode what she’s saying. The best you can come up with is that this meeting in a test to see if you and Mo Mo meld as well as Na Yeon with the two of you. It would mean she could have the both of you and you both could have her, but you wonder if that’s a compromise you’re willing to make. It’s not like you to do things for the moment. You want something long term, especially when it comes to love. There’s no point in you loving anyone if you can’t have them for the rest of your life. You’d seen a future when you looked into Na Yeon’s eyes. Now with the adage of Mo Mo to the equation you’re not quite sure you want to continue down this path anymore. Mo Mo looks much less apprehensive as she promises to try her best to get you to like her.

It’s an empty promise seeing as you already have platonic affection for her. It’s also a fact that Mo Mo is an attractive woman with the perfect amount of sexy and innocent bottled up inside a pretty package. Maybe a cocktail of physical attraction and platonic adoration can be a substitute to pure love. You test your theory throughout the day. Sharing more skinship than usual with the younger girl and even accepting the kiss that she hesitantly tried to initiate. It spurs her to become more adventurous with her touches until your legs are hooked right around her waist as she presses your back into the mattress that you and Na Yeon had slept on the night before.

The older girl is content to sit at the end of the bed and watch the two of you. Fire smolders in her dark eyes as she watches Mo Mo take off your clothes in a much less sentimental way then she would’ve. You feel a heat that burns differently that it does with Na Yeon as Mo Mo tears away your clothes with an almost teenaged eagerness. Her hands pull down the fabric of your bra to grip harshly at your breasts, thumbs brushing across your pert nipples with purpose. She spares a few moments to tug at them with her teeth before moving lower on your body. The lace of your panties nearly tears as Mo Mo yanks them down your legs without care.

She looks enticingly wild as she stares at your core. Her fingers pet your folds almost affectionately before diving inside you with an unceremonious thrust. The feeling is comparable to touching a lit candle wick. Your body feels the heat immediately, yet it’s so small you want to see how hot it can truly get. Your hips rock down against her hand, reveling in the way she looks up at you with a lidded gaze. Just before the fire reaches a fever pitch and burns out, though, Mo Mo pulls her hand away. You feel your own slick against the back of your thigh as Mo Mo jostles you into a position that she likes. It ends with your knees pressed into your shoulders and your center more exposed than it’s ever been. Mo Mo winks at you before pressing her own sex against yours.

You moan out long and loud as the slick heat bursts across your center. For a moment, it’s just that. Until Mo Mo flicks her hips just right and presses her throbbing pearl against yours. The first bursts to life again and is only fanned as Mo Mo’s hands move from your thighs to your throat. The soft bite of her hands cutting into your neck is more erotic than you’d thought anything like it could be. The feeling of just less than the normal amount of air flowing to your lungs makes your head spin. Coupled with the sensual movements of Mo Mo against you, it pushes you into the abyss of white hot pleasure sooner than you would’ve expected. Mo Mo falls limp over you with a guttural moan a few moments later.

Both of you are still connected at the apex of your thighs and Na Yeon moves to take advantage of the situation. Her eye drops into a wink as she lays across the bed. A moment later Mo Mo moans against your cheek, body twitching in your arms. She kisses the corner of your mouth in search of an anchor, but you come loose yourself as Na Yeon’s tongue flicks across your sensitive folds. She continues in this circuit until both you and Mo Mo are fighting against exhaustion in search of your second high. Mo Mo whines into your mouth as she comes and you sigh in return.

Na Yeon disappears for a moment, then returns with a wet rag. She coaxes Mo Mo onto her side so she can properly clean the two of you. By the time she’s done you’re teetering on the precipice between conscious and unconscious, but don’t fall until she presses a good night kiss to your awaiting lips.

You wake before the other two on the third day with a lingering feeling of doubt. You suppose it had begun to fester yesterday, but you haven’t acknowledged it until now. In the presence of both of them you feel more lonely than you have in years. Somehow your mind has translated your presence into an afterthought in what would be a stable relationship. It pains you to go through the motions of preparing to leave and leaving a note of apologies and promises that you won’t uphold. The next stop is the JYP building where this lonesome chapter of your life all started. You meet with Park Jin Young himself and discuss the terms of your expiring contract. The conversation is a long and emotional one filled with the truth of your sorrow and the father-like reassurance from your boss. He makes you swear to stay in contact with him and call if anything in the future goes wrong. You know he’s serious. You’ve spent more than half your life tucked under the wing of the great JYP and he won’t let you free without the knowledge that you can fly on your own and know that you can always return to the safety of his nest if need be. You only say goodbye to the workers and idols that you know will miss you dearly and promise to send them your new number after you change it. By the evening your driving with the man that took you to a villa with a different location in mind. You’ll restart your life in a new city with new people and the loneliness you knew in Seoul will disappear like steam on a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more. https://thx-cum-again.tumblr.com.


End file.
